


temple bar

by bottomkuroo



Series: Time skip [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Shenanigans, Time Skips, this is really just the team bonding and missing oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: In the end, they just miss Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Time skip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	temple bar

  
"He called Kageyama a stepping stone", Kunimi says trying to hide his grin. "He actually called him a stepping stone on international interview."

The bar is pretty much empty except for the nine former teammates of Aobajousai who are using three tables for themselves on a Saturday night. They are all in Tokyo, having made the travel from everyone's home to spend their long break of four days at Iwaizumi's place since he only had two. 

A few days ago, they read the interview Oikawa had given talking about the infamous Japanese _Monster Generation_.

"To be fair," Hanamaki says as he takes a long sip of his now lukewarm beer, "he referred to everyone as stepping stones."

"Is that supposed to be better," Iwaizumi asks as he takes a sip of Matsukawa's Peach Fizz. 

"Well, perhaps not for you since you're a traitor for being with Japan's team," Matsukawa adds and Hanamaki makes approval sounds.

"You were supposed to root for Argentina with us," Yahaba adds with an exaggerated nod, to which Watari seems to approve looking by the way he sighs.

"If anyone was a traitor it would be all of you," Kyoutani says as he takes a sip of his Daiquiri.

"Us? Are you not gonna be cheering for Argentina at the Olympics?" Kindaichi asks, surprised.

"Of course I am," he says and, with a rare smile towards Iwaizumi, adds "but I'm also cheering on Japan's trainer."

They all nod in unison, laughing and making Iwaizumi chuckle a little louder. To be fair, they all missed this--they missed spending random time together just talking, sharing jokes, teasing Iwaizumi. 

And, to be fair, Iwaizumi missed his friends.

"If you think about it, the real traitor is Oikawa who literally changed citizenship to avoid Ushiwaka," Watari says thoughtfully, making everyone laugh.

"No, no, no. The real traitors are all of you who are taking Spanish class to go to Argentina one of these days," Iwaizumi says as he takes a sip of his disgusting warm drink. 

"Aren't you learning too?" Hanamaki asks with a teasing smile as he switches Iwaizumi's drink with Matsukawa's. " You'll be fluent in three languages."

"You'll be Mr. Worldwide soon, I-wa-chan," Matsukawa adds as he takes a sip of Iwaizumi's drink--which is now his, apparently.

"Talking about worldwide," Kunimi starts as he looks at Iwaizumi, "are you still besties with Ushiwaka? You both bonded in America."

"You even met his old man," Kindaichi adds with a thoughtful look.

"That's true, I almost forgot about that," Kyoutani adds.

"Have you seen their latest selfie together in Ushiwaka's IG?" Hanamaki asks as he scrolls thru his phone. "Here, look."

They are both smiling as wide as it is awkward--which seems to have become their trademark or something--and making peace signs. The caption is read as "ushijima_japan: Daily workout done with the best trainer in Japan. @iwa1_official :)".

They all cackle loudly.  
  
"It's the emoji for me," Kunimi says.

"No wonder Oikawa is annoying the group chat about us going to see him," Kyoutani says as he hides a smile.

"I think," Watari starts with a mischievous grin, "We should all post a selfie with Ushiwaka and tag Oikawa."

"Oya?" Matsukawa says with a wide smile, "we managed to corrupt our lovely Watari into bullying Oikawa too."

"We should post those pics we took with Kageyama, too" Kindaichi adds as he looks at Kunimi.

"Kindaichi too is corrupted," Hanamaki says with a loud laugh.

They all laugh as they keep teasing each other and teasing the one member who wasn't there. They missed this--being nothing but former teammates and friends taking a beer because it was the weekend and everyone had off the next day, sharing laughs and bringing back old memories along with the new ones.

They missed this. They still do.

But more importantly, they miss Oikawa.

"We should take a group pic and send it to him," Iwaizumi says with a grin, the one that made them all fall a little back in high school. "Or at least post it and tagging our support for Japan's team."

"I forget sometimes that the biggest Oikawa's bully is, in fact, Iwaizumi."

The night goes on as they try to take as many pictures as possible, in the worst angles possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of these oneshots, idk. I'm trying to write more, and to get better at writing so here I am (again). I apologize for any grammatical error, as you might have noticed, I'm not fluent in English LMAO.  
> BUT. I'm enjoying this. Somehow.
> 
> Thank you for reading, really :)
> 
> Also, Temple Bar was my favorite place in Dublin because it gave me this vibe of freedom and joy with all the music and laugher and beer; I had this kind of warmth in mind when I picked it as the title. Does it make sense?


End file.
